Alone in the dark
by Nemo77
Summary: Nos héros se retrouvent quelques années après la guerre dans des circonstances qu'ils auraient préférées meilleures. Et au cours de l'enquête, le passé de certains refait surface, plus douloureux encore...


**Alone in the dark.**

**O**

**O**

**O **

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient à part peut-être un ou deux personnages facilement identifiables. Le reste est à JKRowling. Les techniques évoquées dans cette fic sont réelles et en usage pour la plupart. Vous trouverez les références des livres dont elles sont tirées à la fin de chaque chapitre.

**Rating: **M. Ne cherchez pas de slash, il n'y en aura pas.

**Résumé: **Nos protagonistes se retrouvent des années après la guerre dans des circonstances qu'ils auraient préférées meilleures. Et durant l'affaire, le passé de certains refait surface, plus douloureux encore…

**NdA: **à ceux qui pensent « Encore une fic », je serais tentée de dire » Oui, je sais, j'en ai plein en route et encore loin d'être terminées ». Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand une idée obsédante vous traverse l'esprit et ne vous lâche plus…

En ce qui concerne les couples que vous croiserez…je vous laisse la surprise.

**NdA2: **juste un petit début de fic pour fêter le retour du web à la maison...Le reste viendra bientôt.

O

O

O

**Chapitre 1: **Des vies.

Le volet pivota sans bruit sur ses gonds, laissant la lumière du soleil pénétrer dans la chambre. L'homme se retourna vers le lit où gisait la silhouette d'une femme endormie. Dans un souffle, elle se redressa en plissant des yeux, les cheveux en bataille. Elle se leva et vint rejoindre l'homme qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonjour toi ! Bien dormi, j'espère.

La jeune femme eut un faible sourire.

-Après deux gardes de rang, j'en avais besoin. Mais je serais quand même bien restée couchée plus longtemps.

-Pas possible », lui répondit son amant. » La terreur sera bientôt réveillée.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ces mots pour prouver qu'il avait raison, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds traversa la pièce en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son père avant d'éclater de rire.

-Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hey ! Salut ma puce.

Il serra sa fille contre lui et la reposa à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme.

-Et si on allait déjeuner ?

-Bonne idée. J'ai une faim de loup », répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Un étage plus bas, la cuisine gagna en animation dès qu'ils y entrèrent, pour le plus grand plaisir de la petite qui battait des mains en regardant les cuillers s'agiter toutes seules dans les casseroles.

-C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas pu te libérer aujourd'hui », fit la jeune femme.

-Je sais, Hermione. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne faut pas abuser du sortilège d'Oubliette.

Elle soupira, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention dans ce monde.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous vivons parmi les Moldus que tu ne peux pas profiter de ta fille de temps en temps.

-C'est vrai. Ecoute. Je vais voir si je peux me libérer cet après-midi. D'accord ?

Satisfaite, Hermione jeta un regard coulant à sa fille qui essayait de transformer son bol à l'aide de sa cuiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? » lui demanda-t-elle. »Une petite fleur ?

-Nan. Je fais comme toi.

-Oh », fit Hermione en faisant mine d'être impressionnée. « Montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles.

La petite essaya une fois, puis une autre et encore une autre, mais rien ne se passa. Vexée, elle se rabattit sur l'usage de sa cuiller, à savoir l'utiliser pour manger, sous le regard amusé de ses parents.

-Si elle commence comme ça, elle ira loin », lâcha la jeune femme.

-Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu les parents qu'elle a », répondit le père en l'enlaçant.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fera plus tard », dit Hermione d'un air songeur.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour y penser ? Après tout, elle n'a que trois ans et tant qu'elle n'est pas passée par Poudlard, rien ne nous permet de savoir. Et puis à l'âge qu'elle a, elle a toute la vie devant elle.

Hermione leva les yeux sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis un peu plus de six ans maintenant. La guerre qui avait ravagé le monde sorcier onze ans auparavant ne l'avait pas diminué physiquement, loin de là. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux gris qui trahissait tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser lors du conflit et après, pendant le procès. Il avait toujours refusé d'en parler, comme si poser un verrou sur sa mémoire l'aidait à aller de l'avant. La jeune femme s'était juste contentée d'être là sans jamais poser de questions, même quand il se réveillait en sursaut après un de ses violents cauchemars. Il avait bien conservé toute son ironie mordante, mais une partie de lui s'était brisée pendant la guerre. Sa voix la sortit de ses pensées.

-'Mione, tu m'écoutes ou tu rêves ?

Elle cligna des yeux, cherchant à rattraper le fil de la conversation.

-Pardon. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées », fit-elle en lui caressant le dos.

-Les tiennes ou les miennes ? » demanda-t-il. »Tes collègues de Sainte-Mangouste déteignent sur toi, tu le sais ?

-Mon boulot de légiste n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que j'ai eu une garde difficile.

-Alors profite de ta journée au lieu de penser. Je suis sûr que ça fera du bien à tes neurones.

-C'est ça, moque-toi. Je te reconnais bien là, Drago.

-Attends un peu ce soir », rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard. « Tu vas me le payer.

-Oh, je suis morte de peur. Vivement ce soir », déclara Hermione en se dégageant de ses bras.

Le bruit d'un bol qui s'écrase au sol les ramena à la réalité, et la petite fille se cacha la figure dans sa serviette quand elle vit l'expression sévère du visage de sa mère.

-Lily ! » s'exclama Hermione. » Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

Elle allait réparer les dégâts mais Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle et d'un geste de la main, il répara le bol avant de nettoyer la nourriture éparpillée au large.

-Apparemment, notre fille a aussi compris comment faire en sorte qu'on s'intéresse à elle, dit-il.

Drago s'approcha de sa fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La petite, ravie, passa ses bras autour du cou de son père qui resta un moment ainsi, à savourer l'étreinte.

-Chérie, papa doit y aller. Mais ce soir, il te ramènera quelque chose. Mais avant, je veux un bisou.

Lily battit à nouveau des mains de plaisir et embrassa son père sur la joue. Drago se redressa et alla embrasser Hermione avant de prendre sa sacoche posée par terre dans l'entrée. L'ancien Serpentard se retourna et regarda une dernière fois sa femme et sa fille, puis il sortit de la maison pour se rendre à son travail.

L'ex-Gryffondor, devenue légiste à Sainte-Mangouste, termina de déjeuner en surveillant sa fille du coin de l'œil. La terreur, ainsi qu'elle et Drago l'avaient surnommée, ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire des bêtises, surtout lorsque l'atmosphère dans la maison s'alourdissait un tant soit peu. Quand le passé refaisait surface…Elle ferma les yeux pour prévenir la nouvelle vague qui s'apprêtait à la submerger.

_Pas maintenant, Lazarus. Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je suis heureuse. J'ai un mari et un autre enfant_.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que sa fille l'observait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

-Tout va bien, chérie », fit-elle en souriant pour la rassurer. » Maman était juste en train de penser.

Elle se leva et rangea la cuisine en se forçant de ne plus y penser. Le passé était le passé. Et puis Lily était là, réclamant tout son amour et son attention. Drago aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Elle habilla sa fille et se prépara à sortir. Après tout, aujourd'hui était une belle journée, et il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison qu'elles n'en profitent pas pour passer quelques heures dans le parc. La petite adorait se promener au bord du bassin et aller voir les canards. Elle mit de quoi s'occuper dans le grand sac, prit Lily par la main et sortit à son tour.

Quand elles arrivèrent là bas, il y avait déjà quelques familles installées à 'ombre des arbres. Des enfants couraient dans l'herbe ou jouaient un peu plus loin aux jeux aménagés, sous la surveillance de leurs parents. La jeune femme choisit de s'installer sur un banc près de l'aire de jeux. Ainsi elle pourrait garder sa fille à l'œil tout en lisant. Lily prit ses jouets dans le sac de sa mère avant de s'élancer vers le bac à sable et Hermione sortit son livre.

Une jeune femme s'approcha et s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle regarda la petite pendant un moment.

-C'est une jolie petite fille que vous avez là. Elle vous ressemble.

Hermione, surprise, leva les yeux de son livre. La jeune femme lui sourit, pas offensée.

-Je disais que vous aviez une jolie petite fille et qu'elle vous ressemblait beaucoup », répéta-t-elle.

-Oh, oui », fit Hermione, gênée. » Mais elle ressemble encore plus à son père. Tout le monde le dit.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter.

-Vous venez souvent ici ? Dans ce parc, je veux dire.

-Dès qu'il fait beau et que mon métier me le permet. Et vous ?

-Rarement, en fait. J'attends que mon mari me ramène les enfants. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, d'ailleurs.

-Vous êtes séparés ? Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ne le soyez pas. Il arrive un moment dans la vie où il vaut lieux se dire au revoir plutôt que de poursuivre l'aventure à tout prix pour ensuite se sauter à la gorge. Vous ne croyez pas ?

-Si, sûrement », répondit Hermione d'une voix faible en pensant à Ron.

-Tiens, voilà mes petits monstres, justement », fit la femme tandis qu'un homme accompagné de deux garçons arrivait.

Les enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras et le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. _Pas maintenant, Lazarus._

La jeune femme s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et se leva avant de prendre chacun de ses fils par la main. Elle lui fit au revoir de la tête et s'en alla. Hermione les suivit des yeux, puis elle retourna son regard vers le bac à sable.

Mais rien.

La petite avait disparu.


End file.
